Konrad de Marbourg
Konrad, otherwise known as Konrad of Marburg, was a captain-level Inquisitor based in Rumble Town. He served as the prime official for the islet of Rumble Town - his word essentially being the law. Konrad's hatred towards immigrants, and Sorcerer-kind drove him to the extreme. This hatred eventually leads to the initial collapse of a sector of Rumble Town fifteen years prior to the story's start. This same bigotry serves as the basis for the Rumble Town, of which he serves as one of the central antagonists, and very nearly accomplishes a genocide. Appearance Prior to ascending to the rank of captain, Konrad was a relatively tall male of average build, and a full head of hair. He lacked significant facial hair, with just a minor stubble on his upper lip. As a mere soldier, he wore traditional attire befitting those of the lowest rank within the Inquisition. Fifteen years after the event in Rumble Town, Konrad is notably taller and has grown out his mustache to comical proportions. This couples with his extreme growth in muscle mass, giving him an intimidating hulking figure that allows him to dwarf most opponents and essentially function as a giant among men. His muscular frame gives him a larger-than-life appearance, and enables him to wear exceptionally bulky and intrusive armor to ward his body from damage. After ingesting a Techno-Magic potion, Konrad's muscle mass bulges even further to monstrous proportions. His flesh also slightly darkens in response. Personality Konrad's most defining character treats is his cynicism, suspicion of immigrants and sorcerers, and his cunning. He typically displays an overbearing deposition to his underlings, such as when he forces one of the Inquisition soldiers to perform strenuous push-ups for not approaching him in the proper fashion, despite the soldier reporting urgent news. His deceitful and cunning nature are most evident in his betray of the former Major Oxumare. Through a series of slyly placed traps, he sows the seeds for his eventual betrayal - first by heightening public animosity towards the Defensive Entities, and eventually by using a Nemesis attack to lower his Major's guard, and slay him. The depraved villain goes as far as to blame Oxumare's death on the escaped Sorcerers of the Defensive Unit, and eventually deceives his Captain into sinking Rumble Town's eastern suburb in order to fulfill his grand plan of killing not only the remaining sorcerers, but also the immigrants of which he despised. Konrad's wicked nature is rooted in his bigotry towards foreigners - believing that they're worthless and bring nothing to Rumble Town outside of burdening - as well as his hatred to all Sorcerers, of which he, like much of the public, attribute their abilities as works of evil. To that end, there are no lengths to which Konrad is unwilling to travel to achieve his goal of purging the threats to Rumble Town. His desire goes as far to allow him to hypocritically enlist the help of a Hameline to hopefully destroy a sector of Rumble Town occupied by mostly migrants. He even spreads propaganda to rile up an angry mob. In some odd fashion, Konrad's contorted morality and self-important allows him to see himself as a hero - a necessary asset to secure Rumble Town's stability and eventually renew its former level of prosperity. This delusion of grandeur is best illustrated in Konrad's final stand against Horned-Sorcerer, Seth. In his last breath, he laments defeat, unable to comprehend how "Rumble Town's Wall" could ever be defeated]. The captain's treacherous behavior is rooted or spawned by his hatred towards sorcerers, and xenophobia. Due this aversion to foreigners, or all of those he consider to be different or impure, he'll go to no ends, and showcases his immense cunning in order to eliminate their presence within Rumble Town. This very cunning is consistently displayed in Konrad's mastery of spreading propaganda and inspiring panic - taking delight in putting any of the slightest issues on the backs of the immigrants or sorcerers. He believes that the ends justifies the means, and will willingly sacrifice an entire mob of non-immigrant, non-sorcerer population if it means getting rid of those he deem undesirable. While an intelligent deceiver and a hateful bigot, the Inquisition Captain has also shown off an immature and childishly domineering side. His immaturity typically reveals itself when he engages in verbal exchanges with Dragunov, with Konrad refusing to take orders from his former superior. His desire to appear in-charge often allows Dragunov to fool him via reverse psychology, much to the childish bemusement of Konrad who is usually flustered and embarrassed. Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Villains Category:Male